There has been known a control device of a vehicular driving apparatus which includes a differential portion with a differential mechanism having a first element connected to an engine, a second element connected to a first electric motor, and a third element connected to a transmitting member so as to distribute a power of the engine to the first electric motor and the transmitting member, and a transmission portion disposed in a power transmitting path from the transmitting member to drive wheels.
For example, a following Patent Document 1 discloses such control device of the vehicular driving apparatus. The vehicular driving apparatus includes a differential portion having a differential mechanism constructed of a planetary gear set and a second electric motor operably connected to the transmitting member, and a transmission portion i.e., shifting portion constructed of a step-variable automatic transmission. A total speed ratio of the entire driving device is formed by a speed ratio of the differential portion functioning as a continuously variable transmission and a speed ratio corresponding to each gear stage (shifting stage) of the transmission portion.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technique to set a target value of the total speed ratio based on a target output, and to control the total speed ratio by controlling the speed ratio of the differential portion for obtaining the target value considering the gear stage of the transmission portion.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-70979